1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a universal serial interface (USI) and a semiconductor device including the same, and more particularly, to a USI for supporting a plurality of serial communication standards and a semiconductor device including the USI.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of semiconductor integration technologies, a system on chip (SOC) has been manufactured, the SOC including blocks configured as separate chips to respectively perform functions. The SOC may be used in various electronic devices, and especially, in mobile electronic devices of which sizes and power consumption are important. The SOC may include a processor, and peripheral blocks connected to the processor. The SOC may include a bus connecting the processor and the peripheral blocks, and may also include a memory such as a static random access memory (SRAM).
One of the peripheral blocks included in the SOC may serially communicate with other peripheral blocks included in the SOC or with a chip (or a semiconductor device) located outside the SOC. The blocks serially communicating with one another may be referred to as serial communication interfaces. The serial communication interfaces, together with the other peripheral blocks and the chip located outside the SOC, may comply with pre-arranged serial communication standards and may serially communicate with one another.